Grass mowing machines for golf courses and other turf areas typically include one or more reel mower cutting units to provide an accurate, high quality cut. Each reel mower cutting unit includes a generally cylindrical reel that has a plurality of blades which rotate in close proximity to a stationary bedknife fixed with the frame of the cutting unit. Grass is cut by a shearing action between the bedknife and the rotation blades of the cutting reel.
Frequency of clip is generally measured by the distance the grass mowing machine travels forward before the next blade reaches the bedknife. Different climates, grasses and weather conditions require different clip frequency settings for ideal maintenance. In most cases, a single machine may be used to mow multiple areas on a golf course, but it is difficult and time consuming to adjust the clip frequency. A frequency of clip adjustment system is needed that allows an operator to quickly and easily adjust clip frequency during operation of the mowing machine.
Systems have been proposed to set rotational speed of a cutting reel based on certain variables. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,678 relates to an electronic control system for controlling rotational speed of a cutting reel using a look-up table having optimal settings for various heights of cut, walking speed input from a ground speed sensor, and the number of blades in the cutting reel.
Walk behind greensmowers typically include a ground engaging traction drum that propels the mower while mowing. The traction drum may be driven through a mechanical or hydraulic transmission connected to an internal combustion engine, electric motor, or other power source. Each reel cutting unit may be driven by a hydraulic or electric motor. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,227 relates to a walk behind greensmower having an electric motor for driving the cutting reel, having an output signal from the mower controller to an electric motor to vary the speed of the electric motor. However, it lacks an operator interface that allows an operator to easily control the frequency of clip while operating the mower.